Protect You
by DarkLinkLovesLink
Summary: "It's you, Tucker, Cherche, Gerome, and the little one I've been living for." She whispered the words so quietly that they were barely audible. "I guess what I've been living for these past years is at the bottom of the ocean, where I'll never find it again. "And I'm not sure I want to…"


**A/N: hey guys, I had writer's block on some other stuff and I had been working on this one for a while, so I decided to finish it.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Pairings: ChromxRobin, GaiusxSumia, LissaxLon'qu, TuckerxCherche, mentioned StahlxMirabelle, implied ChromxCordelia,**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, except for Kaydei and Tucker. They. Are. All. MINE. MINE! MINE, I SAY! MINE!**

**Warnings: any errors I made, a sexual (ish) scene, some comments, pretty bad language.**

* * *

Tears shone in her silver eyes as she walked along the sidewalk, often gazing up at the sky. Her eyes sparkled with sorrow, pain, and regret. She didn't understand why that had happened. She had loved him and he left her for another. It hurt to think like that, but she hadn't a choice. She had to face what the truth was. It had to be spoken.

She sat down on a bench as the dark murky clouds covered the sky. It was going to rain. Any minute it would start. She watched as the streetlamps flickered on and played with the hem of her skirt. It had been three hours since he broke up with her. She was heartbroken, and her brother had warned her. She ignored him. But he was right.

A stray tear fell onto her cheek as the rain started to sprinkle down. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair. Why couldn't she have told him she loved him? The navy haired girl shook her head, her hand going to the pendant at her collarbone. She should have broken up with him anyways. Today was the seventeenth of September. It meant two things to her. But, she would never say anything when he forgot.

She looked down at her phone as it rang. She ignored it, sighing as the gentle ringtone of a horse neighing. But, her friend didn't give up. She kept calling and texting and emailing until the younger finally picked up. Robin sighed at Sumia's persistence. It was a little annoying, but sweet and considerate. She answered the phone and held it away from her ear as her best friend shouted something her ex-boyfriend should have known.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROBIN!_" it sounded like a group of people and a sad smile came across the said birthday girl's face. She ran a hand through her damp hair and stood up. She let the tears continue to fall off her cheeks and started to walk.

"Hey guys…" her voice was soft and gentle. She walked towards her apartment complex. Her and older brother had shared and apartment for about six months now. It was pretty cool, but now she was eighteen and could get her own apartment. Not like she could afford it. She was working two jobs already.

"_Okay, what's wrong?_" A single voice in the crowd rang out, she recognized the voice as Olivia's because it was quiet and somewhat timid. Her shyness had eased up over the years, but her voice was still soft and she was still really shy.

"I-It's nothing." the tears started to leak into her voice and she entered the lobby of the complex, soaked to the bone. Her hands started to shake and she made her way towards the stairs. She opened the door and thanked Naga she was three floors up. She had time to herself for a little bit.

"_Don't lie to us, we all can tell. Please, Robbi?_" That voice was placed as Nowi's. She was actually the oldest of the group, but the most immature. It was kind of cute, considering she was really short.

Robin sighed and kept walking up the stairs, finally passing the second floor. She made her way up to the third floor as she replied, "No, really, it's nothing." she had to work to keep her voice from breaking. Her friends knew her too well. It was kind of sad, really. "I just had a bad day…"

"_What? Your birthday is supposed to be the best day ever! Especially your eighteenth!_" Sumia sounded startled and angry. She was a funny one. The Pegasus obsessed girl continued as Robin headed towards her apartment room. It was Room 302. Or was it 304? Oh well, she knew what the door looked like. "_I will make whoever made your day bad pay!_"

She let her best friend continue ranting as she unlocked the door, tucking her bag under her arm. Her bag also had a present in it. She had intended to give it to _him_, since today had also been their anniversary. Not anymore, she supposed. Robin used her shoulder to hold the phone to her ear, finally unlocking the door. She pushed it open and dropped her cell phone, her keys, and her bag at what she saw.

Her friends. They were all laying on the floor in the living room (she could see them only because she had a clear view from the entryway) and talking into a phone. Time was slowed as she watched them turn around at the sound of her falling belongings and gape at her current state. She was soaked head-to-toe and tears kept rolling down her cheeks. Her skirt was plastered to her legs as well as her hair to her head. The white blouse on her torso became see-through at the wetness, she normally would have covered herself, but right now… she didn't care. _No… No. No! They can't be here! Why are they here?_

She started to shake and bolted to the bathroom, leaving everything behind. Robin locked the door and slid down it. No. She shook her head. This all had to be a very bad nightmare, right? She mentally smacked herself. What was she thinking? A nightmare? She was unbelievable. She was going to breakup with him anyways. He had had one too many chances. She scoffed in her mind. Yeah, right. She would have never had the heart to breakup with him.

There was a gentle rapping on the door and the navy haired girl just shook her head, water droplets flying and hitting the walls. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs and the knocking continued. The person on the other side of the door was pleading for her to let him in. It was her older brother, but she didn't dare open it. She heard clicking in the lock from the outside. The navy haired girl still didn't move. She knew Tucker was picking the lock. The door opened and Robin fell onto her back because her weight was against the door, her hands covering her face.

Warm arms wrapped around her thin body. She had tired so hard to be perfect for him and she got shot down in turn. The navy haired boy looked down at his younger sister, pulling her to his chest. He ran his hand through her silky (but still wet) hair. He worked at untangling it as he motioned for Sumia to come help her change. The Pegasus obsessed girl walked into the bathroom and helped her friend stand. Tucker moved away and walked into the living room to talk with her friends.

"What happened on the phone? What did she say? I couldn't hear. I was in the kitchen." the twenty year old walked over to the group of college freshman (and one sophomore) who were now standing in concern. He sighed and sat on the sofa, peeling off the wet shirt he was wearing. It wasn't very wet, but it was still enough to make it uncomfortable. Plus he just preferred being shirtless. The girls never seemed to mind. He laughed inwardly. Of course they wouldn't mind, especially his girlfriend.

Cherche frowned and wrapped her arm around her boyfriend, laying her head on his shoulder. "She actually didn't say anything. It was strange. She was too quiet and she was crying the whole time. I'm worried for her. I don't know what's going on. But I also know today was her third anniversary with…"

The red haired girl's eyes lit up with realization and she gasped. She stood up and started to pace, letting her mind do the thinking. They all knew better than to interrupt her when she was like this. It was important that she was undisturbed. She finally looked up from watching her feet. "He broke up with her. That was cruel. Of all days…"

She shook her head and Olivia gasped softly. "It would make sense. She's head over heels for Chrom and what else would make her breakdown like this? Our Robin has never been like this before."

"He cheated on her." Tucker interjected with a sigh and looked up at his girlfriend, trying to keep himself calm. "Robin told me about six months ago that she caught him and he knew. She willingly gave him another chance. He must have left her for Cordelia."

"And on her birthday…" Nowi added, trailing off as she went to retrieve her friend's belongings from their spot at the door.

After a few minutes of silence, Robin was led down the stairs by her best friend. She was in her pajamas and she could barely process what she was doing. She had just thrown up just before she got changed, it was gross. She didn't know why either. She didn't think it was just because she was heartbroken. She had been sick a lot recently.

In one of the younger's hands was a teddy bear. She was carrying it like a child would as she was guided into the living room and onto a sofa. She hated her life. She had thought… that he… that he had changed. Apparently, though… He hadn't. He hadn't at all. It broke her heart. She hiccupped and looked at Cherche. "How soon is Gerome due?"

The pregnant woman smiled. "Two weeks. We weren't expecting him to come so soon, but it's because of his medical conditions."

"You already named him?!" Nowi exclaimed, jumping up and down. She was bustling with giggles. "That's great! And you don't even look pregnant!"

Laughter filled the air, except there was one missing. It was Robin's. The most she could offer was half a smile. It was heartbreaking for everyone to see her this way. Cherche sat on her older brother's lap and his hands wrapped around and were set gently against her stomach. "I can't believe in two weeks, I'm going to be a Daddy."

"We're going to have to call you Daddy Tucker, then!" Olivia teased with a short laugh. Her voice wasn't very loud and the comment was slightly out of character. That fact, alone, made them all laugh, there was even a short laugh from Robin. That made the pink haired dancer beam.

"I… I think I'm pregnant…" the heartbroken girl decided to whisper softly, looking at the floor. All eyes in the room darted to her figure. Her head faced the floor and her hands played with each other slowly in her lap. Tucker was outraged. He was furious, she could tell that much by his breathing alone. Cherche was trying to keep him calm. Sumia and Olivia were startled and Nowi gasped loudly. She shook her head. "I-I don't know though. I'm not certain."

Tucker tried to stand, but Cherche held him down. He wouldn't fight against her. He wouldn't fight against Robin either, he made a weak attempt at a struggle though. His girlfriend sat on his lap to keep him down on the couch. "The bastard. That's all he is."

Suddenly, before anyone could do anything, the doorbell rang. Robin stood up and went to get it. She didn't want to have her brother explode while she was in the room. She took her time as walked into the entryway and opened the front door. The girl was procrastinating. The door opened to reveal an orange haired young man, a brown haired young man, and two blonde haired girls. She immediately slammed the door on impulse. She walked into the living room and the doorbell rang six more times. Olivia got up to get it. The door opened and the four people poured in. Robin raced to the stairs up to her bedroom, but Sumia grabbed her arm. "You didn't tell us what happened."

The brunette forced her to sit down and sat next her as the others entered the living room. Robin refused to meet eyes with her ex-boyfriend's younger sister. It was heartbreaking to even thinking about looking at her. She kept her eyes off the young blonde and stood. The bluenette shook her head. She didn't feel like talking.

"What troubles you?" the voice of the other blonde rang out, not bothering to hide concern like she normally would and Robin looked away. She refused to talk. She would talk when she felt like it. She was pestered with similar questions for about twenty minutes before she stood up and threw her arms out.

"Why don't we just tell the whole world what happened?" her exclamation was loud and startling. Her silver eyes filled with tears once again as she stood on the brick in front of the fireplace. She shook her head, her ponytail flopping a bit. Sumia had put a braid underneath it. It was a very casual hairstyle for her. It was also very comfortable. "You all want to know so badly? Then fine! I'll tell you!"

Her eyes flickered to the youngest in the room. Her ex's younger sister, Lissa. She loved the girl, but hated the pain that looking at her brought. Robin let the tears fall down her cheeks as her friends waited. She took a large breath. Her anger and sorrow were plain in her voice and her body language. She'd had enough. "Just fine! Today's my birthday, today's also my anniversary with my jerk of a boyfriend! He broke up with me today at our anniversary lunch. He forgot that it was anniversary. Our _three year _anniversary. And he also forgot it was my birthday. He left me for Cordelia! She used to be one of my best friends! He even _brought _her to the lunch that I had planned _for us _because they had a date afterwards! My heart is shattered, broken and torn to pieces! And to add onto that, I think I might be pregnant with his child. What do you have to say to that?"

There was a silence all throughout the room. It was mostly a startled silence, but it was a long one as they all thought over what she said. "Nothing? Good. Goodnight everyone. Lissa, give my regards to your brother."

They all watched as she stormed upstairs and her bedroom door slammed shut.

* * *

Three months had passed and Robin was certain she was pregnant. She was feeling worse and worse every morning and she didn't want to eat anything, even though she had odd cravings. It was terrible. She hated the weather as well. There was too much snow. But, it was Christmas after all. Her nephew's first, actually.

The teen cradled the red haired baby to her chest. He was sweet. She offered him her finger and he took it into his hands, curiously. His eyes were large and filled with wonder and innocence. Sweet, sweet innocence… there used to be a time where innocence was easier to find. Now, though, you have to scrounge and spend years searching for it. That is, if you actually wanted it. No one seemed to want innocence anymore though.

Christmas just wasn't the same without him. It was different and strange, and lonely. But, she had to start anew. If she really was pregnant (which, she most likely was), then she didn't have a choice. Robin sighed and looked down at her glass on the table. She was letting go of him tonight. For her, and her unborn baby's sake. She really didn't have a choice anymore.

The navy haired girl stood up, her nephew still in her arms and picked up her glass filled with punch (screw her older brother for not letting her drink). She walked over to the bricks surrounding the fireplace. The dark haired girl stepped up onto it and scanned the room filled with family and friends.

Robin took a deep breath and smiled. Time to get this in the past. She called out to the small group for their attention. "If I could have your attention, please."

All sets of eyes in the room turned to her and she held her cup firmly, as not to drop it. Her nephew reached up and played with her necklace, his eyes sparkled and she noted that they were reflecting the gems on her pendant. Her eyes scanned the small group watching the familiar faces in her gaze. She saw several of her friends, her mother, her brother's girlfriend, her brother, and Lissa. When Lissa had originally showed up, she was startled, but was actually glad to see the younger. The blonde was just what she needed to cheer her up. "I would like to propose a toast."

Her eyes locked with her brother's and for the first time in weeks, she smiled genuinely. He could tell. Tucker smiled in return and watched his eighteen year old sister talk. She raised her glass in the air, firmly keeping a hold on Gerome with her left arm. "We all have had some hard times, and you all know I've been through some terrible experiences recently, so… I decided to move on. Get rid of the bad memories and bring on the new.

"Life isn't something to be wasted. It's something to cherish, and celebrate." Her smile was soon spreading from ear-to-ear it was amazing the feeling burning in her chest. Robin loved the emotion, though it remained unplaced. It was such a good feeling. It was beyond happiness. "Life, is precious, and short. And, so we need to treat it like it is. There's a very popular saying that's going to sound cliché, but it's so very true. You only live once. Once. So, let's celebrate the present, forget get about the past, and plan big futures!

"To starting over!" She raised her cup higher and grinned brightly as everyone else did the same. This was going to be a great night. She was going to make sure her future was secure. For her and her unborn child. No, matter whose child it was. It didn't matter, she had family and friends for a reason. It was nice to live in the present and not the past.

"_To starting over!"_

* * *

It was now January. Mid-January. Or the twenty-first to be exact. And it was a terrible morning for Robin. She was sick to her stomach and vomiting in the bathroom. She lived with her old brother and her sister in-law. She promised to move out once the baby was born. Well… she didn't tell them that. She just need some time to get back on her feet.

She had convinced herself that she was over her ex-boyfriend, but it still pained her a lot more than she let on. It drove her insane to think about him. So, she didn't. Or… tried not to.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and move over to the sink. She washed her hands and then brushed her teeth. Robin studied herself in the mirror above the small counter and frowned. She wasn't exactly pretty, but she wasn't ugly either. In her opinion, her nose was too small, her eyes were too thin, her cheeks were to fat, and her ears…well, her ears were the only perfect thing about her. She sighed and pulled her hair up into a lazy set of pigtails.

She rested her hand on her five month pregnant stomach. Her baby girl would be here in about three months. She was having a difficult time deciding on a name, but when she was in labor, she would surely think of something. "You know, little one, you can be a pain, but… I can guarantee, you'll be worth it."

Robin exited the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. It was still really early in the morning, so she wasn't surprised that no one was up yet. She threw a glance at the clock. It was almost six in the morning. Not a bad time to wake up, considering other times in the morning she had woken up. She gave a soft sigh as she heard a baby start to cry. She made her way up to the nursery and opened the door. The teen pulled the baby out of the crib and hummed a soft tune, trying to calm him down.

But, what she didn't notice was her older brother leaning against the doorway watching the soft display. It was nice to see her motherly instincts. He didn't want to wake up Cherche, so he came to check on their son himself, but no need. His sister beat him to it. The young man walked over to the pregnant teen and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "It's nice to see your motherly instincts showing their face. You're going to be a great mom, Rob."

The younger sibling jumped and blushed brightly. She had been hoping they hadn't heard the infant, she had wanted to make sure they got a good amount of sleep. Her brother _did_ have work in a few hours. "Tu-Tucker, what are you doing up so early? You should go back to bed."

"I _was_ going to come get my son, but it looks like you have it handled." Robin's face flamed at her brother's grin. Tucker chuckled and took his son. "Well, now that we're up, I'll make breakfast."

"R-Right." the navy haired girl blinked and followed the young man out the door to the nursery, catching a glimpse of a dragon painted on the wall. She smiled at her brother's painting, it was normally hard to see this early in the morning, but it was rather bright for a morning in January. "Hey, Tuck? Do you think it snowed?"

He laughed and shook his head. His sarcastic and teasing voice rang through the hallway over as he called over his shoulder. "Nah, I don't think so, Robin. I mean, it's only _the middle of January_ in the northern half of Ylisse."

She laughed and ran after her brother, following him down the creaky stairs. Robin wasn't surprised they hadn't woken her sister-to-be (well, Tucker hadn't asked her to marry him yet, but, still). They were being quite loud. But, in Cherche's defense, she had a long and busy day of work yesterday. All though, Tucker _and_ Robin tried to convince her to stay at home with the baby. Their efforts were futile. "If you weren't carrying my nephew, I'd have pulverized you by now."

"Eh, whatever. We both know you wouldn't." the college student entered the kitchen and the saloon doors flapped back into place behind him. Her bare feet padded against the cold tile as she pressed in through the swinging doors dramatically. Robin pointed her fingers in a gun formation and pretended to shoot her brother, efficiently adding the _bang! bang! bang! _whilst doing so.

They both laughed and earned a yell from upstairs, telling them to _Shut up, or go die in a hole._ The redhead wasn't normally one to act in such a vulgar manner, but she was _tiiiired. _That was a perfect excuse, right?

Robin failed to stifle her laughter when her brother called up to his girlfriend, "Love you too, honey!"

Robin carefully took the infant from her brother's arms so he could make breakfast. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Her lips hummed a melodious tune as she sat down and turned on the television. The news was on, it looked pretty nasty out there. Thoughts of worry filled her mind as she wondered about what was going on.

The figure on the screen was covered by a thick mist of snow, it blew in her face and whipped at her hair. _"The blizzard that has hit Ylisstol is sure a strong one, Roy. I don't think that we've ever had one this bad. So, everyone ought to bundle up and make a nice cup of hot chocolate._

"_I would also advise against going outside at all, the roads are iced over and the snow storm is so think you can barely see your own hands." _the weather reporter held her hand above her eyes to shield them from the snow. _"Most of the main roads are closed anyways and-"_

Robin tuned out the rest of the report and couldn't help but worry about her ex- Er, her dear friend. Lissa. Thoughts of worry crossed her mind and she bit her cheek. Adjusting the baby in her arms, she stood up and grabbed her cell phone. The teen dialed the dreaded number and before she could go back, hit the call button.

"_Hello?_" an all too familiar (and tired) voice rang through the phone and she froze. Robin took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. She was mentally freaking out, though. _Great. Just think positive…. _the voice in her head coaxed.

"This is Robin. I was calling to see if Lissa was all right." the said girl closed her eyes and took a calming breath. She had managed to keep her composure. Biting her lip, she waited impatiently for a response.

"_Robin? Wow. Sure has been awhile. New cell number?_"her ex-boyfriend's voice rang out and the bluenette almost sighed impatiently. "_Oh, right. Yeah. She's fine. She just went to work. Why?_"

"She _what!?_ Damn it! You _fucking_ idiot! There's a blizzard out there! Where does she work?" the now thoroughly pissed teen demanded. She was too concerned to monitor her language. Robin rushed into the kitchen and shoved her brother away from the stove to give him his son.

"_The café where we used to meet. The one on Main Street-Wait, what?_" Robin could practically _hear _the worry spread across his face.

The angry teen quickly pulled on a coat and groaned. "The roads are closed today, damn it!"

"Robin, what happened?" Cherche called from the staircase tiredly, but was ignored as the said girl ran to grab boots. The pregnant girl was not dressed suited for the weather outside, but it would have to work.

"Lissa's headed to work. In a blizzard because some idiot was probably too caught up with his girlfriend to turn on the weather." the door opened as she spoke and her family gasped at the thought of poor Lissa being out in the snow. "Honestly, Chrom, you're an idiot if you didn't realize that. Didn't you hear the storm last night?"

She ignored any attempts at responses he might have made and stormed out, slamming the door shut behind her. Robin stumbled on the ice a bit, sliding. "Look, I don't care what's going on in your house, but you need to get your ass out here and help me find your little sister. Listen, I'm on Oak Lane. I should be on Main Street in ten to twenty minutes, walking." The green cell phone snapped shut and she shoved it into her pocket before pulling her jacket tighter around her.

The teen couldn't believe how much of an idiot the Exalt boy was. When she was with Chrom, they would check the weather every morning and her ex would never even let Lissa out if the roads were just_ iced_. Why had he changed so much? He was becoming careless.

"Lissa! Lissa, where are you?" her voice trembled got lost in the wind as she rushed around, searching. Robin clung to her jacket desperately and she protectively wrapped an arm around her stomach. She was worried for her baby. Running down the road, the teen made her way to the café where her friend worked. Although, running probably wasn't the safest thing to do, especially being almost six months pregnant.

Running past the sign for Main Street, Robin turned. She was almost there, she had to make it! But, she was starting to slide on the ice that was beginning to glaze over the ground. The building was noticed to be close, about a three blocks away. The young woman finally made it to the café and as she grabbed the door handle, her foot slid slightly. Her grip tighten on the handle to help her balance and when she entered, Robin was glad she accidentally grabbed her brother's coat. But, she forgot to button it, so it showed her whole stomach.

The little bell rang as her eyes landed on Chrom, still holding her coat tight against her. How had he gotten here so fast? She should've gotten here quicker than him. Robin's eyes glimmered with nervousness as they glided over to his younger sister who was next to him. "Lissa!" She cried in relief.

The door closed loudly and she threw her arms around the younger girl. The pregnant teen had been so worried! The peppy girl was like the baby sister she had never had. Robin ran her hands through her hair and sighed reassured that the sixteen year old was alright.

Crossing her arms across her chest, Robin turned to face her ex-boyfriend. If looks could kill, he would have been dead a long time ago. Her eyes filled with rage. She now hated this man, but at the same time, she couldn't be more in love with him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_?" Chrom's eyes looked shocked, but he didn't even try to keep the anger from filling his voice and face. "What's wrong with _you_?"

"Me? _Me_? You think there's something wrong with me?" she threw her hands out to the sides of her in a 'what the hell' motion. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lissa sit down in a chair. The youngest was smart to do so. This would last for a while. "You've the one who's fucking changed, Chrom! You and I used to watch the weather every morning and you wouldn't let Lissa out if the roads a thin coat of ice on them! Now look at you! That bitch you call a girlfriend has changed you!" Robin gestured to him, fury clear in her shouts. "You care about her more than your own sister apparently! Even if we had sex the night before, you would still make sure to check on Lissa! No matter what, Chrom.

Her voice dropped a tone, going a little quieter. "Look at what that bitch did to you." The navy haired girl's pain was clear and apparent in her voice, she didn't try to stop it. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't she had gone to far to turn around. "Your own sister's life was at stake. I left my brother's apartment to come get Lissa. And if this will happen again, I will find a way to get you to sign her custody over to someone else. If Cordelia is going to be your largest concern, Chrom, then you _don't_ need Lissa in your house any more."

The young man was speechless. His jaw fell and confusion muddled his mind. Chrom shook his head to break the trance and looked at his ex girlfriend whom was awaiting his response. But, he just didn't know what to say. It was a moment before he actually found the right words. "You're right, Robin. I have changed, but so have you! You have absolutely _no right_ to take my sister away from me. And, yes, I was with Cordelia this morning, so what? You were at your brother's. Cordelia is far from being a bitch. So, fuck off Robin."

Neither of them were happy and major cuss words had started to show their ugly faces. Robin wanted to slap Chrom so hard that is was unbelievable. It was shocking how in six months you could go from totally in love, to hating each other's guts. But, that was life.

"I was with my brother because I can't afford a place to stay and I actually pull my weight around the house. I make breakfast, I do the laundry, I vacuum, I take care of Gerome because I want to. It'll be great practice for in a couple of months! And Cordelia _is_ a bitch, Chrom. As the saying goes, 'Once a cheater, always a cheater.'" Her teeth gritted against each and she had to restrain herself to keep from punching him. "And I have every right to take Lissa away if it concerns her safety!"

Their voices continued to climb higher in volume. Finally, Robin slapped him across the face and he was startled. Chrom's cheek turned a bright red in two minutes and she was proud of her slap. "Any more and I'll punch you instead."

Suddenly, Robin jumped with a gasp and her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. She turned her back to Chrom and looked at Lissa, her eyes wide. Damn it, he couldn't find out she was pregnant, she wouldn't let him. Panic started to run through Robin's mind and she bit her lip. This was no time to panic, it was time to think logically.

A gloved hand fell on her shoulder and the pregnant teen flinched, knocking it off. Robin made to move away from her ex, but he grabbed just above her elbow. "Robin, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just cramps." the teen gritted her teeth, being sure to cover her stomach completely. She didn't want to deal with the now. It was the baby kicking, and it wasn't that it hurt, it was just really surprising and felt odd. Robin gave Lissa a pleading look and the younger understood. "Why don't you go make us some cocoa, Chrom? Cocoa always helps with cramps."

"Right…" He trailed off slightly confused, but obliged to his sister's request and walked into the café kitchens. As soon as he left the room, Lissa pulled her friend to sit and her blue eyes glimmered with concern. Robin's cold hands were pulled into Lissa's gloved ones.

"You alright, Robbie?" a soft whisper left the blonde's mouth and her finger's rubbed across Robin's hands. "You look a little flushed." she added and took off one of her gloves, her hand leaving the pregnant girl's momentarily. Lissa's hand landed against the older's forehead. "You are a little warm…"

"I'm fine…" her words trailed off and then dropped to a whisper. "Just a kick. But he can't find out. Please, I'm surprised he hasn't by now, but I am wearing Tucker's coat. It's pretty big on me. Well, used to be…"

Lissa used her bare hand and took Robin's. "Gods, you're hands are cold." she rubbed her hands against them, trying to heat the cold appendages between hers.

"It's just so hard for me, you know?" Robin's voice went back up from a whisper, the pain clear in her eyes. "I mean, it was our anniversary. Our _third_ anniversary. _And _my birthday. I mean, I had caught him cheating on me before with her, but I thought he had changed. And then, he shows up, blows me off, and buys Cordelia lunch at the restaurant we were going to eat at after breaking up with me and admitting he had been cheating on me." a stray tear rolled down her cheek and she could see the scene vividly in her head. "And the thing that's worse is, that everyone thinks I'm totally over him, but I'm still in love with him. He's just to blind to see it. Also, I'm not afraid to take you from his custody. Because when we were together, you came first. Always. It was never me. It was you. And now look at him, he's turned into a douche bag, and I know I've changed, but he's pushed the line.

"If anything like this ever happens again, I won't hesitate to take him to court for your safety." Robin finally opened her tear-filled eyes to look up at the blonde. "For your safety. I may not be the same as I was then, but I care for you almost more than anything in the world, Lissa. You're precious to me… you're one of the only things I'm still alive for."

The mid-teen gasped and her eyes widened. In the corner of her vision, she saw her brother gape. Robin had her back facing the eldest in the room. He was surprised, just as much so as Lissa. "Robin," the blonde started. "You… You're suicidal?"

"Have been. For years actually. That kind of went away when I met you guys, but with what my father's done to me, it was kind of a way out. I still have scars. Not obvious ones. I hide them. I actually lied to Chrom about what they were, I said my father made them. And he did make a few of them, but I made most of them. I almost succeeded killing myself when I was fourteen. My brother caught me though, I was trying to bleed out in the bath tub. I filled it and slit my wrists and stuck them in the water. But, Tucker walked in (I forgot to lock the door) and made me promise not to do it again. So I haven't.

"It's you, Tucker, Cherche, Gerome, and the little one I've been living for." She whispered the words so quietly that they were barely audible. "I guess what I've been living for these past years is at the bottom of the ocean, where I'll never find it again.

"And I'm not sure I want to…" Robin's eyes fell as she let her tears fall freely. She hadn't ever told anyone that she suicidal, so it was strange and painful to say. The feeling it gave her burned in her chest. The memories flashed back into her mind and she covered her face, trying to prevent sobs and screams from ripping out.

Lissa's faced was filled with horror at the new discoveries. She knew Robin's past, but she didn't know that. It was alarming. And scary. The pregnant teen's shoulders shook with sobs and she stood up. Her messy navy hair cascaded down her back as she made a rush for the door. She didn't notice Chrom standing by the kitchen doors, holding the tray of hot chocolate. Robin removed her hand and turned her head enough to say, "I… I really should be going."

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

_A gentle set of arms wrapped around her middle and the navy haired girl jumped startled. Her boyfriend's face nuzzled lovingly into her neck, the hair tickling it. She tried to concentrate on making breakfast. "Mornin' lovely."_

_Heat rushed to the girl's cheeks and she turned in her boyfriend's arms to hug him. "Good morning, Chrom." she pulled him close and they hugged for a bit._

"_You know I love you, right?" His voice was soft as he leaned down to whisper the words in her ear._

_The teen's face filled with heat again and she pulled herself up against him tightly. "Yeah, I do. And I love you too."_

_Suddenly the smell of smoke filled both of their noses and the fire alarm went off. The duo started to laugh and work on putting out the fire on the stove before-_

Robin jolted up straight in bed with a fit of coughing. What was that about? She didn't normally have dreams about Chrom. It was odd, but she didn't mind. The bluenette's hand moved to her nine month pregnant stomach. Her baby girl, Lucina she had decided, a few months ago. The infant was due any day now. The eighteen year old was actually scared. She wasn't ready to be a mother yet, but she was going to keep her daughter, so she would have to make herself ready.

Pushing herself out of bed, Robin made her way towards her door, waddling. She kept her hand on the wall and penguin walked to the staircase railing. Fingers tightened around the railing as she made her way down slowly, keeping her hand on her stomach. Finally, Robin completed her journey into the kitchen. Silver eyes scanning the kitchen. Tucker was making lunch and Cherche was feeding their son.

"Morning." Robin yawned, scratching the back of her head causing her hair to ruffle up. The two older ones looked at her and little Gerome did his baby noises.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." Tucker teased and ruffled her hair. She offered a sheepish smile.

"I don't know why I slept so long." Robin shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table. She patted her nephew's head with a smile and took a deep breath. "I want to go to work, but I can't leave the house. I'm not supposed to be active. Doctor's orders."

The eldest in the room laughed at his sister's pout and the vet gave her a look of sympathy. The redhead smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "I was the same way. Except for the fact that it wasn't the doctor. It was your brother."

Robin laughed at that. "I remember. I came home from a date to find you both frustrated and I could practically see the steam coming from Tucker's ears."

"Haha, very funny." the eldest in the room turned to face the trio at the table (the third being his son) and rolled his eyes. The navy haired girl noticed his hand slip into his pocket and fiddle with something. She looked up at her dark haired older brother and raised an eyebrow questioningly, which, of course, was ignored. "Anyways… I have something I want to ask you."

"Who? Me? Or your sister?" the twenty-one year old asked her boyfriend, intrigued. Setting down the spoon she had been using to feed their eight month old son, the red head leaned forward on her elbows.

"You." the navy haired man rubbed the back of his neck nervously and pulled the object out of his pocket, keeping it in his closed fist. He moved breakfast off of the stove and turned to face Cherche again. Approaching her, he knelt in front of her chair. "Cherche, I love you. I truly do and the only thing that could make me happier than I am now, is spending my whole life with you and watching our children grow up. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Robin watched as her brother slipped the ring out from between his fingers, holding it up for his girlfriend. The red haired woman jumped up and threw her arms around her now-fiancé. "Yes! Of course, I will!"

Tucker stood up and spun her, while holding her close. After completing a spin, he set her down and slipped the ring onto her finger. The eighteen year old girl stood up and made to congratulate them, but was startled by something else.

"Um, I would hate to ruin the moment here, but…" the freshman started, pausing for a moment to gain their attention and her eyes wide. "I think my water just broke."

* * *

After being in natural labor for forty-eight hours, Robin held her baby girl close to her chest and stroked her hair. "Lucina, darling…you may have been difficult when I was pregnant with you, and I know you will be in the future, but you will always be worth it…" she whispered in her sleeping daughter's ear.

Her family entered the room, Lissa and Sumia included there, and they all gathered around. Robin promised herself that she would always reflect on this moment and cherish it always.

And even though she couldn't hate her ex-boyfriend anymore than she did right now, Robin would always, _always_, love Lucina. Lucina was her whole world and she didn't want to lose that. Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the pillows and fell asleep just like her daughter did.

* * *

It was about two years later, things at home were a mess and Robin was trying to support her daughter and herself. But, she ended up having either her brother and his wife, or Lissa and her boyfriend, Lon'qu, keep an eye on Lucina while she was at work. The twenty-one year old had to drop out of college because she had to take care of her daughter. It was stressful, she had three part-time jobs already. Luckily, one was at a café, so she could bring Lucina and put her in a carrier. Well… she used to. But, Lucina was at her terrible two's. Which made it worse.

The navy haired girl needed a drink. Stress was overwhelming her life and she needed it to be gone. Just for one night at least. And Lucina had wanted to stay over at her Aunt Lissa's for the night anyways. The blonde loved spending time with her niece, so the plan didn't bother her at all. Robin was thankful to her.

After grabbing her things, the bluenette drove to the bar on Maple Lane. Maybe she could take her mind off things at the bar. Entering the smoky atmosphere, she left her stress behind and her mind began to wander. Taking a seat on a stool near the bar, she ordered a whiskey.

The music blared and her ears were pounding at the sound. It was great. She hadn't been to a bar before, and she was twenty-one by two days. So, she really did have an excuse for that one. Laughter bubbled inside her at that note, but she held it down.

After about a total of three glasses, she was drunk. Not drunk enough to _not_ know what she was doing, but drunk enough to do something stupid. And that, that stupid drunkenness, is how she ended up back in bed with her ex-boyfriend.

* * *

"_Mhm… you're so warm…"_

A caress.

"_Yes, yes, more… please…"_

A kiss.

"_A-ah… right there…"_

A touch.

"_Please, please… more…"_

Jolting up straight, Robin panted and sweat dripped down her face. The sheets were clasped tightly in her fists and she was extremely disoriented. Where was she? What happened last night? Why was she naked? And who had she slept with? Who was in bed with her?

Looking around the area, the young woman realized she was in the guest room of her apartment. Odd… when did she get back here? The last thing she remembered was being at the bar last night and…

Shit.

Looking at the warmth in bed next her, Robin hung her head and sighed. Of course. It had to be _him_. Not any other guy. But _him_. Pushing herself out of bed, she walked to closet and put on a loose shirt and a pair shorts. She walked over to the mirror and examined her reflection.

Robin wasn't ugly… but she wasn't exactly pretty either. She was… plain. Boring. Normal. Average. The comb she picked up, raked its way through her messy morning hair and she left it down, too tired to pull it up.

Before she knew it, the navy haired girl found herself in the kitchen and making breakfast for herself and her unexpected guest. Robin reached over and flipped on her playlist on YouTube. She hummed softly and danced around the kitchen, her hips swaying. The melodious sound of her voice join in the song that used to be theirs. "_I could hold out my arms, say 'I love you this much.' I could tell you how long I will long for your touch…_"

Spinning, the bluenette sang softly whilst making breakfast for four or five people. Just in case Lissa, Lucina, and Lon'qu hadn't eaten yet. Also, it would be great to have leftovers. Easy breakfast on the go. She flipped the pancakes and rested her head on her hands. The young woman could almost feel her ex's arms around her… "_How much and how far I would go to prove, The depth and the breadth of my love for you…_"

Surprisingly soon, breakfast was done and Robin walked around her apartment, imaging how things could have been if he had stayed with her… "_From here… to the moon, and back… Who else in this world will love you like that? Love everlasting… I'll promise you that… From here, to the moon, and back…_"

"_From here to the moon and back…_" her hands ran over the wall next to her and the single mother entered the living room. Walking to the center of the room, she spun. If only it was Chrom spinning her… oh, she remembered how they used to dance in the moonlight…

"_I want you to know you can always depend, On promises made and love without end…_" Yeah, definitely a love without end… and the next line had hit home, causing her walls to shatter. Robin slid down the wall. "_No need to wonder how faithful I'll be… Now and on into eternity…_"

She made her way back to the kitchen, barely managing to keep her tears inside. But the twenty-one year old was surprised to hear a voice join her in singing the chorus. "_From here to the moon and back, Who else in this world will love you like that?_"

Their voices blended in a beautiful harmony like they used to when they would dance and sing together. Robin couldn't keep herself from singing along, her heart breaking all over again. Hating the fact that she was falling for him all over again, the words flowed from her lips as she made herself coffee. "_Forever and always, I'll be where you're at… From here to the moon and back…_"

"_From here to the moon and back…_" his voice echoed hers and the blue haired man sat at the table, watching his ex intently. Her voice almost sounded hurt, like she was going to cry. Her back was facing him, so it was a possibility. And what he had overheard a few years ago at the café… He shook his head. That was years ago. She probably hated him. Probably."_I would blow you a kiss from the star where I sat, I would call out your name to echo through the vast, Thank heaven for you and to God, tip my hat, From here to the moon and back… And I'll spend a lifetime just proving that fact… From here to the moon and back…_" the young woman shook her head with a sigh as she sipped her coffee. Robin quickly moved to shut off the music and sat at the table across from Chrom.

There was a long and awkward silence. After about twenty minutes, the younger of the two spoke, breaking the empty silence. "We need to talk, Chrom."

Looking into her eyes, he nodded and exhaled silently. Robin combed a hand through her hair and glanced at the clock again. It was nine thirty-three. Damn it, her daughter would be back in about half an hour. "There's something I need to-"

_Briiiiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Robin was interrupted by the phone ringing. Almost crying out in relief, she stood from the table and made her way through the kitchen to her phone. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Hey! Robbi~_" a singsong voice came from the other end. Robin picked through her tired mind to see who it was. "_It's Sumia~!_"

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'm tired. Anyways, now isn't the best time… So if you could be quick…" the older trailed off quietly, her voice wavering.

"_Oh, sorry. But guess what~! I'm getting married!_" Robin spewed the coffee she had just taken and gasped, covering her mouth.

"Shut up! No way! Seriously? He proposed?" Robin held the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she cleaned up the mess she made. She was excited for her friend, it was great that she was getting the happy ending she always wanted.

"_Yeah! Gaius and I are going to be soooo happy together~!_" the horse tamer giggled and practically swooned over her fiancé.

"That's great, Sumia. I'll take you out for dinner tomorrow night to celebrate, but right now I have _company_. So, I have to go." Adding slight emphasis to the word _company_, Robin made sure the other one in the room didn't catch it.

"_**Oh. **__Really? He's over? Well, you'll have to tell me about it tomorrow night at dinner. See you at six~_" The woman could practically hear the wink in her companion's voice and the line went dead. Robin set the phone down on the counter and looked at the clock.

It was ten o'clock. Shaking her head, she cursed loudly just as the doorbell rang. _Right on time. Of course. _

Making sure she looked at least decent, the mother approached the door and opened it slowly to see Lucina holding hands with her aunt and her 'uncle' (Lon'qu wasn't technically her uncle yet, he and Lissa were just dating at the moment). "Hey, baby." The bluenette greeted, kneeling to hug her daughter and discreetly pushed to door open far enough to show the kitchen.

The blonde caught on and saw her brother, sitting at a kitchen table. They were both startled when they saw each other. "Chrom?" "Lissa?"

"What are you doing here?" they questioned at the same time. Robin winced and picked up her daughter, standing. Letting her company in, she closed the door with a sigh. The little bluenette in her arms yawned and leaned against her mother. The waitress cradled her daughter closed to her and rocked the toddler gently in her arms.

The eldest female entered the living room and laid Lucina on the sofa, turning on the television for her. Hopefully she would fall asleep, it was her nap time anyways. The mother didn't want to be pestered with questions from her ex-lover.

Lissa sat at the table in silence with her brother and waited for her 'sister' to join her. Lon'qu ended up switching places with Robin, going to keep an eye on the child. The blonde was the first to speak up. "Chrom, what are you doing here?"

The blue haired male opened his mouth to answer, but Robin cut him off with 'close your mouth' gesture. "Nope. You won't answer that. I will. I'm better at thinking through what I say."

The man was puzzled, but nodded. "Right…"

The woman leaned against the wall, watching the blonde eighteen year old in front of her. The duo sets of silver-ish blue met as she spoke, but the waitress refused to look at Chrom. "I went out to the bar last night to take my mind off of some things because of two days ago-"

"Your birthday?" interjected Chrom, confused and he tipped his head in a questioning way.

"You couldn't remember that three years ago, but you remember it now?" the hurt in his ex's eyes was clear as she snapped at him.

"Three years ago…" suddenly, he remembered the discussion he had overheard at the café .

"_I mean, it was our anniversary. Our __**third **__anniversary. __**And**__ my birthday. I mean, I had caught him cheating on me before with her, but…"_ the rest of the words from the conversation trailed off in his mind as the realization clicked into the bluenette's mind. Chrom's mouth sat in a silent gape after he had gasped.

"Finally realize how much of a bastard you were?" Robin's harsh voice ripped him out of the memory and she crossed her arms, glaring at him. Not expecting an answer, she looked back at his younger sister and continued. "_Any_ways_,_ I went out to get a drink and I got three glasses of whiskey because I figured the stuff was strong and would help me forget."

There was a loud sigh as well as a pause. "And somehow we ended up sleeping together. A screwed up coincidence."

"Fate has a way of playing screwed up cards." Chrom added, sighing softly.

"There's no such thing as fate. We choose to do what we choose to do, making our own fate. We create bonds with other people, and those bonds are what keep us connected to this world." Robin countered, she really hated the idea of fate. There was no such thing.

The blonde doctor-in-training nodded simply and stood up, shooing her brother out. "Chrom, go get dressed or shower or something. I need to talk to Robin. Alone."

"Feel free to shower." the mother added as she shoved him from the room and closed the kitchen door before breaking down in Lissa's arms. "Oh, gods… Lissa…"

The young medic pulled her close and ran her hands through her hair. "I guess there's no point in asking if you're alright…"

"I… I thought I was over him…" she cried into the blonde's shirt and shook her head. The navy haired mother shook with tears and hiccupped. "I-I was wrong…"

The eighteen year old led the older girl to sit at the table and braided her hair gently as she cried. Lissa almost pitied her friend, Naga was being cruel to her. Robin had done nothing to deserve this kind of torture. It was terrible.

"J-Just take him and leave… I never want to see his face again."

* * *

It was three in the morning and there was a fist pounding on the door. The woman held a sleeping child in her free arm as she frantically pounded on the door. Finally, it opened to reveal a brunette and Robin handed him her daughter. "Where's Lissa?"

After not getting an immediate answer, she hysterically kept asking the question. Lon'qu was startled, he had never seen his… friend like this before. He pushed the door open slightly with his foot, letting her in. Watching the young waitress rush in, he closed the door with his foot and headed into the living room with the (somehow still sleeping) toddler.

"Lissa!" Rushing upstairs, Robin burst into Lissa's room and when the blonde sat up, she could tell from one glance that the bluenette's whole body was shaking. Violently, too. Why though? And at this time in the morning?

Paranoia and alert filled the medic's mind as she quickly stood, her pajamas of a long lacey nightgown revealed and the blonde had the older girl sit on her bed trying to stop her shaking. Lissa went to the door of her bedroom and called down to her boyfriend, "Lon'qu, darling, could you make Robin some tea? She's shaking worse than a leaf in a tornado." And even that was an understatement.

"Pregnant." left the bluenette's lips the split-second the door was closed. The eighteen year old was startled and confused, not understanding at first because her brain wasn't functioning correctly at this time in the morning.

Then, it all clicked into place. Lissa gasped loudly. "What? How did you find out?"

"I, I was at w-work about an hour ago, cl-closing up and Tiki was there too. I had been vomiting all night into the sink, r-randomly." the twenty-one year old waitress started to explain. "An-And she asked m-me what I-I had ate and-and if I h-had any allergies. I t-told her wh-what I ate and that I didn't." Robin had calmed down enough by this point so that she wasn't sputtering every other word out through tears. But, she still fumbled over her words for a bit. "So, she told me since she was in medical school, that she, that she would do her best to help. Then, Tiki as me a shocking question.

"She asked me if I'd had sex recently. And I told her that I did back in S-September. But that it was dr-drunk." the single mother hiccupped through her tears. "She told me to-to try taking a pr-pregnancy test."

Bursting into tears, the bluenette continued her story as Lissa's beloved brought the tea in. "I-I had to go p-pick up Lu fr-from Tuck's be-because they ha-had somewhere to b-be early in the mor-morning, so, I-I asked Ch-Cherche if she h-had any…" the sentence broke off into sobs and the heartbroken girl covered her face with her hands, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I'm- I'm pregnant!" Robin managed out through her weeping and shook her head as Lissa tried to offer her tea. "N-Naga… Why?"

The blonde was shocked and pulled her 'sister' (they weren't technically related, but her niece shared her blood, so the called each other sisters) into her loving arms. The medic looked up and her boyfriend even looked startled. Pregnant again? By a one night stand? And the same man, too?

Damn, Naga was cruel to their friend.

* * *

"Morgan. His name is Morgan." Robin replied softly when Phila, the nurse at the hospital asked her. The bluenette looked up at her sister in-law and sighed softly. "Could you get Lucina for me, Cherche?"

The red haired woman smiled down at her and squeezed her shoulder lovingly. "Of course."

After a few minutes of coddling her baby boy, the mother looked up when the door opened to reveal her daughter, her best friend, and her best friend's husband. The other's would be here soon to see her baby. But not the one she wanted the most.

"Mommy! Is that baby bwother?" Lucina ran over and tried to climb onto the bed, but failed. Gaius helped the young girl onto the bed and the older bluenette smiled her thanks.

"Yes, Lucina…" Robin spoke gently, tired from the birth she just gave and sighed contently. "This is your baby brother. His name is Morgan…"

"Auntie Sumia gonna have baby too!" the toddler clapped and the mother gasped, looking at her best friend.

"What?" her silvery blue eyes were wide as she gaped at her best friend. A bright smile came onto the bluenette's face. "No way, you're kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm not! I'm pregnant!" Sumia bounced on the balls of her feet and giggled, looping her arm through her spouse's. "We were going to wait to tell you though. Let you have your moment, but I guess it's too late for that."

Robin laughed and reached out for the horse tamer's hand, squeezing it gently. "That's amazing. And I have a feeling I already know what your going to name it."

The two girls spoke at the same time, their eyes gleaming with laughter at the joke from when they were younger. "If it's a boy, Abel. If it's a girl, Cynthia."

"How did you two even get those names, anyways?" the brunette's husband inquired, leaning back against the way and his wife looked over at him, smiling at the amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Well, Abel was a hero from the days of old." Sumia smiled, a hidden sparkle in her eyes.

"And the ancestor of a boy she used to have a crush on." the two woman laughed and the orange haired man cocked an eyebrow at his wife.

"Oh? Maybe later I can teach you a lesson about naming our future son after your school time crush's ancestor." Gaius winked suggestively, causing the woman to laugh and leave a confused toddler in her mother's lap. But, luckily, Lucina was too wrapped up in her little brother to notice.

"And Cynthia was the only name that Sumia could find meaning 'virgin goddess.'" before the sugar-obsessed man could add any questions, Robin added with a grin. "She wanted her daughter to stay a virgin until she was married. Unlike two girls I can think of."

The three laughed and Lucina pulled on her mother's hospital gown sleeve. "Can I howld him, Mommy?"

"Um… Alright, just stay in my lap." Robin replied hesitantly and carefully handed the infant to her daughter, who was sitting on her legs.

"Yay! Wewlcome to youwr new home baby bwrother, Mowrgan."

* * *

"They're engaged?"

"_Yeah, they're engaged._"

"How long have they been engaged?"

"_Since a couple months after Morgan was born._"

"So, Chrom's been engaged to her for two years? When's the wedding?"

"_Dunno. It's still undecided. It's weird. I don't get why they haven't gotten married already. Maybe some relationship issues?_"

"Maybe…"

"_And __**maybe**__ you have a chance of getting him back after all._"

* * *

She was babysitting while trying to get some errands run. Not the best idea, but it was working so far. Robin was currently holding her sleeping son against her chest and holding her nephew's hand, who was holding her daughter's hand.

The single mother was only babysitting because her niece, Kaydei, still an infant, had gotten sick and had to go to the doctor. And of course, her brother went with his wife because that was the type of person he was. Plus, it was probably best for the family if he did.

They had stopped at the crosswalk, waiting for the cars start back up again because they wouldn't make it across in time for the cars to start again. The streets were crowded and so were the sidewalks. Well, it was almost Christmas and the single was trying to finish up some last minute shopping. Sighing, she tapped her foot and shifted Morgan on her hip.

The snow made her cold, but she could manage. The waitress was too worried about her children to notice the cold anyways. Her two year old son always got sick. It was the strangest thing. No matter how much she bundled him up, or how little covered him, he always got sick.

A sense of warning came into her mind. Something wasn't right here. The bluenette scanned the area, looking for it. She couldn't pinpoint it until it was too late. Silver eyes flitted back over to the crosswalk and she dropped her nephew's hand, crying out her four year old daughter's name as the cars started back up. "Lucina!"

Everything was moving in slow motion, Robin knew she couldn't run out to get her daughter. That would risk the safety of the other children. She covered her mouth and shook her head, trying to will herself not to cry. Gerome wrapped his little arms around her leg, hugging her in comfort.

Just as her daughter was about to be hit by a car, a man ran out off of the sidewalk and kneeled, wrapping his arms around her protectively. The car plummeted into the man and sent him flying across the street, but her daughter was safe.

All of the cars in that lane stopped and Robin ran over to the man, her nephew following close behind. She knelt by him and took his hand. In a blink of an eye, she recognized him. Oh goddess. He was barely conscious. She leaned down and her forehead touched his. "Thank you, Chrom… You saved her life." the twenty-four year old felt herself starting to cry. "You saved my daughter's life!"

* * *

He was in the hospital. She was there with him. They needed to talk. He had lost consciousness soon after she thanked him. Robin needed to tell him that they were his children. Maybe… Maybe he would love her correctly than.

Whilst he was in surgery, the young woman thought back to the day they ended. Soon, she realized that she broke it off.

"_Chrom, brought her __**here**__? On our anniversary date? Our __**third**__ anniversary?" the eighteen year old pushed herself up out of her seat and almost broke down, right then and there. But, she told herself she had to stand strong and keep up her walls. Just for a few minutes._

"_No, Robin, it's not what it-" her boyfriend tried to protest, his hands coming out of his pockets._

"_Looks like, I get it. We're through, Chrom." she slapped him across the face. "I never want to see you again. So, fuck off, you bastard."_

"_Robin! Wait-" the voice was cut off by the bell of the shop ringing as the birthday girl left._

Her heart ached at the memory and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Robin had called Lissa to inform her and she also called Sumia to ask her to come keep an eye on the children. She did have her own daughter to watch, but the single mother wasn't focused enough to watch the three with her. She had barely managed to keep her sleeping two year old in her arms.

Luckily, she knew the secretary and Maribelle offered to have her teenage son (who was in the backroom) keep an eye on Lucina and Gerome until Sumia came. Robin had managed to handle her son whilst the other two played with Brady. The young woman was grateful and she continuously thanked the fourteen year old until she was called back to see Chrom.

The bluenette male was weak, but he was alive and awake. The doctor's were surprised he woke up from the medication so soon, but they weren't going to give him more for another few hours because it wasn't safe. Robin entered his room, carrying her son. Brady had offered to take care of Morgan too, but the navy haired female just shook her head with a small smile and thanked him for his help with the other two.

Robin sat in the chair next to his bed and with her free hand, took his. Resting her head on top of her toddler's, the waitress sighed softly. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"I… I saved our daughter, didn't I?" the man's voice was gentle, but weak and his azure eyes showed nothing except for care and concern at her health.

Silver eyes sparkled and she sighed with a nod. The waitress locked eyes with him, never letting the hold slip. "Lucina's fine. And… I suppose you know now, don't you? But… if you don't mind me asking, how?"

"Her left eye." his response was instantaneously. "When I went to grab her, we locked eyes and I could tell. I just knew because it had the Brand of my family in it."

"Yeah…" Robin sighed and offered the toddler to the man in front of her. "He's yours too. His name's Morgan."

Chrom took him from her arms and held the sleeping infant against his chest, sitting up with some help from his ex girlfriend. "You know… that day at the café…"

"When we- when I, ended it…? Yeah…" she sighed. "What about it?"

"It really was a misunderstanding." that earned him a curious look from the mother of his children. He decided to clarify. "Cordelia and I had run into each other outside and came in together because she had a date there, but when you broke up with me, her date saw and broke it off with her. So we decided to have lunch together.

"After that, Cordelia suggested we get together as a couple because we had been spending a lot of time together, even though we had absolutely no romantic feelings for each other. So, I agreed because if I couldn't spend my life with you, I might as well have spent it with one of my best friends."

Robin's mouth parted in a _O_ shape and a faint tint came to her cheeks at the last sentence. She listened as he continued, "I actually had a present for you. I didn't forget it was your birthday. Or our anniversary. You just thought I did."

He reached his free hand over to the nightstand on the side opposite of Robin's seat. A small item on a chain came intact with his hand and he smiled faintly, holding it in his fist. "And I couldn't just give it to you after we broke up, but I still have it, even after all these years. I carry it with me every day. It brings good luck."

"I wouldn't exactly call being in the hospital good luck. More like bad luck." the navy haired woman sighed, looking away.

"Really? I would." she looked back at him when he took her hand again, slipping the good luck charm into it. "I saved my daughter's life, I'm holding my son in my arms, and the woman I love is sitting right in front of me. How is that bad luck?"

Robin blushed and opened her hand looking at the necklace. It was a silver _C _and a letter _R _right under it, the loop in the R combining with the bottom of the _C. _The letters had little blue gems inside of them and the chains on the necklace were made of little infinity signs. She gasped and covered her mouth. It was beautiful.

Her hand went behind her neck to put it on. She did so flawless. Haha, yeah, right. It took about five minutes for her to put it on, Chrom teasing her about it after about two minutes. But, she finally managed to get it on and then she let the blue haired man in front of her finish explaining. "And you were the only one I thought of for years. You still are.

"Damn it, Robin. I'm still head over heels in love with you."

She kissed him. The mother couldn't help it. She loved him too much. It had just been viewed from the wrong way for too long. There was a knock on the door and Robin pulled away from him quickly, her face turning a bright shade of red.

"Chrom you have a little… Oh, here just let me." the navy haired female wiped the little bit of lipstick away from the corner of his mouth just as the door opened. It was Sumia and Lucina.

"Mommy! Who's that?" Her four year old ran forward, curiously which caused her baby brother to stir and start to cry softly. But, he was quickly taken care of by his father.

"Well, darling, that's Daddy." Robin scooped up her daughter and placed her on the foot of the hospital bed. "Oh, by the way, Chrom. Morgan has one too. Behind his ear." she gestured to the spot with her finger and her… (she didn't know what to call him anymore…) checked and smiled at the small mark behind his son's ear.

"Daddy?" Lucina's eyes lit up as she crawled up to her father's face.

"That's right… that's Daddy." her voice was soft and completely in love.

"Hey, Robin… How about we have that wedding for us instead of Cordelia and I?"

"I would like that."

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Have tips? Hate it? LET ME KNOW!**

**And, I'm actually thinking about writing an epilogue, but I'm really not sure. So, some feedback on that?**


End file.
